Rise of the Super Demons
Rise of the Super Demons is the thirty-eighth and penultimate episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It is also the second part of the four-episode endgame arc. It features the debut of the Lifeforce Megazord and the final appearances of Olympius, the Lightspeed Solarzord, and the Supertrain Megazord. Synopsis The final confrontation of Diabolico with Olympius, and no matter who wins, the Rangers are in trouble! When the Megazords fall in battle, can the dangerous new Lifeforce Megazord be mastered in time to spare the city the wrath of two mindless Super Demons? Plot to be added Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera (voice) *Michael Forest as Olympius (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) Errors *Carter knew that Queen Bansheera had destroyed/assimilated Vypra despite there being no way this information could have gotten back to Lightspeed. *Olympius had the Star Power on his chest while in his normal form. *A "spectral image" of Bansheera is seen exploding above the earth's atmosphere almost immediately after Diabolico and Olympius were destroyed. This may actually be a footage error, since Grandiene was destroyed for good in the corresponding GoGo Five episode, whereas the Lightspeed Rescue writers chose to keep Bansheera around for a bit longer. *Kelsey and Dana are able to fly the Lifeforce Megazord to the battle and use it to attack briefly. However, when the other Rangers enter the Megazord, they have to power it up together, suggesting that it was not previously powered up. Notes *This is the final appearance of Olympius, though Diabolico would appear one last time in "The Fate of Lightspeed". This is, however, the final time he would grow to gigantic size, as well as Olympius. *This is the first and only time that Diabolico has an altered monster appearance, though this is only when he is giant-sized. *After this episode, it remains unknown if both the Lightspeed and Supertrain Megazords and/or the Max Solarzord were ever fixed, though it is possible that they were. *Though the Lifeforce Megazord appears in the two parts of the season finale, this episode marks the only time the Rangers would ever use it, as it is commandeered by Batlings in its subsequent appearances. *This episode also marks the final appearance of Jinxer's monster cards, as he had run out by the end of this episode. Also, aside from the Batlings, Jinxer is the only remaining servant of Queen Bansheera by the end of the episode since both Olympius and Diabalico ended up being destroyed. *The Golden Key to the Demons' tomb makes its second appearance in this episode and would make its final appearances in both parts of the season finale. *This is also the last time in which the Lightspeed Rangers as a team fight without the Titanium Ranger, as Ryan would finally return after a long absence in the following episode. VHS/DVD Releases *''Rise of the Super Demons'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Queen's Wrath. See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode